Black Butler: His Father, Indulgent
by ElegantButler
Summary: Ten years after the events in "His Butler, Repentant", Sebastian Michaelis returns to Phantomhive Manor with his son Ciel.
1. Chapter 1

Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler):

His Father, Indulgent

(By Axel Ingleson)

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of the Kuroshitsuji series. Nor am I making any money from this story.

Author's note: This is a sequel to "His Butler, Repentant". It picks up about ten years after the end of the original fic.

-Chapter 01-

In the Phantomhive manor, six people quietly tended house. Four of them were not sure how they had gotten where they were. The other two knew all-too-well how the first four had come to be there. They had been given strict instructions to search through ever book in the Library and to bring back Ciel's old staff. Sebastian simply refused to work with anyone other than those he had chosen and trusted.

That was why Mey-Rin, Bard, Finnian, and Tanaka now found themselves working alongside three Reapers, one of whom was about fifteen.

"The Michaelis family will be here in a few hours," Grim told them. "Soon the reincarnation of Ciel Phantomhive, Ciel Michaelis, will enter this house. Let's make sure it is warm and hospitable."

"Yes, sir!" the four former Phantomhive staff-members said, proudly, as they continued to work at their assigned tasks.

As they worked, a carriage drew ever closer. Inside, two people sat; father and son. As Ciel Michaelis saw the mansion, his head throbbed and the memory of his last days came back to him. In a flurry of anger, he savagely slapped Sebastian.

"Let's get one thing straight, Ciel," Sebastian said, firmly. "When I was your butler, I had to put up with you slapping me around. As your father, I don't have to. Are we clear on this?"

"Yes," Ciel said. "Very clear."

"Good. Now, is there something you feel you should say?"

Ciel frowned and muttered something under his breath.

"I didn't hear that," Sebastian said, firmly.

"I said 'I'm sorry'," Ciel said, a little more clearly.

Sebastian doubted that was what the boy had actually said, but he decided to let it pass. They were both still grieving over the death of Veronica. She had died in childbirth delivering Sebastian's second child, a girl. The child had been stillborn. Sebastian had been devastated. He vowed to himself never to let anything happen to Ciel. The boy was all he had left. He would bring him back to his true home, and there would do all he could to make up for the loss of the boy's mother.

Ciel looked out the carriage window as they pulled up to the front doors of the mansion. Although he had never met the quartet in his current lifetime, he felt they were familiar somehow.

"They were the servants of your original self," Sebastian explained. "I had Grim and Grell and return them here. I thought having your old friends back would make you happy. They were also handpicked by me, so I know they'll help me keep you safe."

The carriage came to a halt. The driver opened the door and Sebastian stepped out. He, in turn, helped Ciel out of the carriage, making certain the boy did not fall.

"Welcome, sirs," the quartet said in unison as they bowed politely to Sebastian and his son.

"It's good to be back," Sebastian told them. "Where are Grim and Grell?"

"In the garden with Grellinda," Mey-Rin replied. "I can go and fetch them if you like?"

The sound of a kitten playfully mewling drew Sebastian's attention and he smiled. "No. I'll go see them there. Ciel? Are you coming?"

Ciel nodded and followed Sebastian into the garden.

"Ciel!" Grellinda called out as she set her cat down beside its single kitten and stood up to greet him.

"Hi, Grellinda," Ciel was about to wave, but Grellinda moved too quickly and smothered him in a friendly hug.

Sebastian looked down at the tiny kitten which was now being groomed by its mother. He guessed it was about four weeks old. The sounds of other cats could be heard throughout the garden.

"There are about a hundred and forty-seven," Grell said, casually. "Maybe more. Maybe less. Its hard to keep count with them always running everywhere, even for a Reaper."

"A hundred and forty-seven cats?" Sebastian let out an appreciative whistle. "Have you thought of selling any of them?"

"Grellinda won't hear of it," Grell shrugged. "And you know how kids her age can be when they don't get their way. I tried to sell one early on. She was furious. Grabbed my old scythe and started it up like a pro. I don't think I've ever seen a mortal run so quickly before. After that, we couldn't even offer to give away free kittens."

"Just keep in mind, that I'm only human," Sebastian reminded Grell. "So, if she wants that many cats, its up to her to look after them. I'll help. But I have my son to look after, and Ciel is my top priority."


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler):

His Father, Indulgent

(By Axel Ingleson)

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of the Kuroshitsuji series. Nor am I making any money from this story.

Author's note: This is a sequel to "His Butler, Repentant". It picks up about ten years after the end of the original fic.

-Chapter 02-

"Come on," Grellinda offered as she held out her hand to Ciel. "I'll show you my favorite cat. She sleeps in the east corner of the garden every day at this time, so I always know where to find her."

"Ciel," Sebastian called after him.

"Let them go," Grell suggested with a shrug. "They're perfectly safe."

"That's easy for you to say," Sebastian countered. "Your daughter is a Reaper. I mean, what if she gets mad at him?"+

"Are you suggesting my little girl is a homicidal maniac? I can't believe you would…"

"I guess I just get a little overprotective sometimes, Grell," Sebastian soothed, apologetically. "I'm sorry."

"You should be," Grell sounded hurt. "Sometimes I can't believe I was once ready give myself to you. I was a fair maiden…"

Sebastian gave a little cough, which Grell ignored.

"…awaiting her true love. Desperately in need of the joy that only a real man could bring…"

Sebastian rolled his eyes as Grim arrived and saw the tears running down Grell's face.

"Fortunately, Grim found it in his heart to give me the love you just didn't seem willing to give." Grell concluded, falling into his husband's arms. "And I've been happy with him ever since."

"Now what's happened?" Grim asked, lifting Grell's chin so he could look into his eyes.

"He was suggesting that our daughter could hurt little Ciel."

"He's just a protective father," Grim reassured Grell. "You remember how protective of Grellinda you were in those first few years. When you were convinced that William would come back and try to kill her again.?"

"I know," Grell sniffled. "But she's the only child I'll ever have. I wish I could have yours, my darling. I really do. I would love to feel your baby kicking inside of me."

"Excuse me," Sebastian said, standing up and walking off. The last thing he wanted was to be reminded of the last few months he'd spent with Veronica. He knew Grell didn't mean to bring up old memories. The redhead was simply voicing his own wish. It was one Grell had had for a long time.

Walking to the east garden, he soon found Ciel and Grellinda. The two were laughing at the antics of a mother cat who was trying to keep a litter of kittens in one place. This sight soothed him, as cats usually did, and he crouched down to join his son and Grellinda as they watched the mother cat's predicament.

"Mommy says this is her last litter," Grellinda told Sebastian. "She's too old to have any more."

"I'm sure more kittens will come," Sebastian smiled.

Grellinda shook her head, sadly. "There are no boy kitties left. The kitties all got sick a week ago. For some reason, only the girl kitties survived."

Sebastian's smile faded. If a sickness was around that killed off males… He drew closer to Ciel and put a protective arm around him. Then he relaxed. It probably only affected cats. That was a shame, he loved the soft little creatures dearly. But at least Ciel and himself were probably safe.


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler):

His Father, Indulgent

(By Axel Ingleson)

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of the Kuroshitsuji series. Nor am I making any money from this story.

Author's note: This is a sequel to "His Butler, Repentant". It picks up about ten years after the end of the original fic.

Second author's note: This takes place about a month after Sebastian and Ciel moved into the old Phantomhive manor.

-Chapter 03-

Sebastian watched the cats play in the garden as he had every afternoon at lunch time. Ciel and Grellinda were sitting at a nearby patio table, eating lunch and tossing tidbits to the kitties, who played with them a while before eating them.

Grell, feeling a sense of cabin fever, decided to head into town for a few hours to do some shopping. He thought about taking Grellinda with him for a moment, then decided to let her play with Ciel instead. Truth was, he had been feeling a little under the weather for a few days and, considering the sickness that had plagued the cats, the wanted to make sure he hadn't caught anything. If he had taken ill with the same disease, he wanted to make sure he didn't die, if such a thing were possible, and make Grellinda an orphan again. He would never forgive himself if he made her sad.

No. He had to take care of himself for her sake. Putting on his coat, he kissed Grim.

"Going out for a bit?" Grim asked.

"Going to see the doctor," Grell replied. "Not feeling too good. Plus, I figured I'd stop and get a few things for dinner on my way home."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Grim offered. "I can help carry…"

"No," Grell shook his head. "I'll be okay. And I wouldn't want to make you wait for me while I'm seeing the doctor."

"Alright," Grim agreed. "Then how about going out to the theater with me this weekend?"

"Accepted," Grell smiled as he gave a cheerful wave and boarded the carriage the family used for shopping trips.


	4. Chapter 4

Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler):

His Father, Indulgent

(By Axel Ingleson)

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of the Kuroshitsuji series. Nor am I making any money from this story.

Author's note: This is a sequel to "His Butler, Repentant". It picks up about ten years after the end of the original fic.

Second author's note: This takes place about a month after Sebastian and Ciel moved into the old Phantomhive manor.

-Chapter 04-

Grell's first stop was to see the doctor. The man had only arrived in town a few days ago, and no one knew if he was any good. But the old doctor had retired and he was the only one in town.

"Good afternoon," the doctor smiled. "My, my. Let's have a look at you. I have a feeling I already know what's going on, though. You've been feeling sick lately, right?"

"That's why I'm here," Grell shrugged, nonchalantly.

"Stomach reeling in the mornings. Dizziness. Some fainting spells?"

The doctor ran through the list so quickly that Grell soon found himself nodded at every symptom, certain that he had, indeed, experienced them.

"Well, then," the doctor told him, "I need to make a quick test. But I'm already pretty sure of what the results will be."

Grell permitted the doctor to do the aforementioned test, then waited for the results.

"Well, congratulations," the doctor finally told him, returning to the room with a bottle of pills. "You're pregnant. Now, I want you to take these pills. One every day. They're vitamin tablets. There's enough here for a month. And come back to me next week. We have to make sure you have a healthy baby."

Grell was nodding excitedly, all the while. He was going to have a baby! He couldn't wait to tell Grim. The older Reaper would be so happy for them. He joyfully exited the doctor's office and went to buy things for the baby.

Grim's jaw dropped when Grell climbed out of the carriage wearing a maternity smock and carrying a stroller.

"Grell? What the…?"

"We're having a baby!" Grell exclaimed, joyously hugging his husband. "Isn't that wonderful?"

"That's impossible," Grim said, simply.

"No it isn't," Grell insisted. "The doctor told me so when I went to see him this morning. Aren't you happy for us, dear?"

Grim decided not to argue. Grell wasn't likely to listen anyhow.

"If you're happy, then so am I," he said, diplomatically.

"I'm going to tell Sebastian," Grell said.

Grim stopped him. "A proper lady doesn't reveal her pregnancy until she begins to show."

"You're right," Grell realized. "It can wait. It'll be our little secret until then."

"You'd better hide those baby things. And put your normal outfit back on for now."

Grell rushed to obey his husband's orders.

Grim sighed and shook his head, wondering how long it would be before reality came crashing down around the joyful redhead.


	5. Chapter 5

Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler):

His Father, Indulgent

(By Axel Ingleson)

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of the Kuroshitsuji series. Nor am I making any money from this story.

Author's note: This is a sequel to "His Butler, Repentant". It picks up about ten years after the end of the original fic.

Second author's note: This takes place three months after the doctor told Grell he was pregnant.

-Chapter 05-

Sebastian wondered how long he would have to put up with Grell's delusion that he was about to become a mother. Grim had pleaded with him not to argue the point. That reality would eventually set in. For now, he had to watch as an extremely hyper ex-Reaper went around examining every nook and cranny for items that might be unsafe for his baby.

"Ciel," he told his son, "please remember that your godfather is, well…"

"Out of his mind?" Ciel smiled. "We've always known that, haven't we?"

"Oh!" Grell said as he noticed the time. "I'm going to be late! I must get to the doctor. I have my maternity appointment in less than an hour."

"I'd like to come with you," Grim offered.

"Oh, now, darling. You know that wouldn't be proper," Grell giggled.

"Alright," Grim decided. "But don't stay away too long. You should get plenty of rest."

"I'll come right home," Grell promised.

The doctor smiled as Grell walked into his office. "Right on time," he praised. "Well, let's have a look and see how you're coming along. I'll bet your hips are starting to ache a bit?"

Grell nodded.

"Simple pelvic expansion. Your body is adjusting itself so you'll be able to give birth in a few months." The doctor handed Grell a bottle of pills.

Grell frowned at it. "These aren't the same pills as before."

"They're simply a higher dosage," the doctor told him. "Now that your baby's getting bigger, you need a stronger vitamin. I want you to take the first one when you get home. Now, I suggest you head on home and have a nice healthy lunch."

"Yes, doctor," Grell beamed as he left the doctor's office and headed home. He decided it wouldn't hurt to take the first vitamin during the trip back. It was only a vitamin after all. He dry-swallowed the pill and smiled as he watched the world pass by the carriage window.

By the time he got home, he was feeling very ill. He put his hands to his stomach and cried out to the carriage driver to return him to the doctor's office. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

By the time the carriage arrived at the doctor's office for the second time that day, Grell was unconscious. The doctor brought him inside and put him into a bed in the back rooms.

Grell opened his eyes a few hours later. He had no idea how much time had passed. All he knew was that his entire body was aching and there was an empty feeling inside him that hurt him even worse.

"The baby?" he asked as the doctor walked in.

"I'm sorry," the doctor replied. "You've suffered a miscarriage."

"I will be able to have others, right?"

The doctor didn't reply. That silence was more heart-wrenching than any words that might have been spoken.

"When can I go home?" Grell asked. "I want to be with my husband."

"You need a few days to recover," the doctor told him. "Then you can go home."


	6. Chapter 6

Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler):

His Father, Indulgent

(By Axel Ingleson)

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of the Kuroshitsuji series. Nor am I making any money from this story.

Author's note: This is a sequel to "His Butler, Repentant". It picks up about ten years after the end of the original fic.

Second author's note: This takes place three months after the doctor told Grell he was pregnant.

-Chapter 06-

When Grell was still not home at suppertime, Grim decided to go and look for him. It wasn't like Grell these days to be out so late. He usually liked to be home at no later than two in the afternoon so he could rest and take care of himself.

"Do you think Grell's okay?" Ciel asked Sebastian.

"I don't know," Sebastian admitted. "I'd better go and help the staff with dinner preparations. They might not be as destructive as they used to be, but they've still got a long way to go."

"Can I help, too?"

"You can help Grellinda feed the cats," Sebastian told his son. "I'll come lend a hand once my business is done in the kitchen."

"Yes, Dad," Ciel replied.

Sebastian headed into the kitchen to find every pan on the stove, most of them burning empty or boiling over, while Bard raced from pantry to pantry trying to find ingredients. Sebastian put a hand to his head in exasperation. At least Bard wasn't using dynamite any more. Grabbing a potholder, he removed the pots and pans from the stove, banishing Bard from the kitchen with an airy wave of his hand. Then, he got to work on making dinner. "Once a butler…" he sighed.

Grell lie in bed, his mind filled with sadness as he thought of the child he would now never have. His heart was heavy with grief. He wanted to go home. He missed his husband and his daughter. She was the only child he would ever be able to call his own. That made her even more precious to him. Still, right now his heart was filled with too much grief over his loss to think of anything else.

There was a commotion in the next room and Grell heard the voice of his beloved husband demanding to know where he is. To his surprise, he heard the doctor reply:

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I've never met anyone with a name is stupid as Grell."

"You know precisely what I'm talking about," Grim countered. "You lied to him. Told him he was pregnant."

"And he was stupid enough to believe me!" the doctor laughed without thinking. "I milked him for every penny I could get. And now… poor thing… he thinks he's had a miscarriage."

Grell couldn't believe it! Everything he'd believed for the past three months had been a lie. His every moment of happiness, a fabrication made up by some greedy liar.

"You jerk!" he cried out, rushing out of the back room, with fierce anger in his eyes. "How dare you take advantage of a woman's desire for a family?"

The doctor had a look of amazement on his face, partly because of Grell's reference to himself as a woman, but mostly because he was trying to figure out where the chainsaw had come from.

"Stay still!" Grell shouted. "Don't make this difficult for yourself!"

The doctor had no intention of letting himself be killed.

"Tell you what," Grim suggested. "Agree to tender your resignation to the medical board, and I'll call him off."

"I agree!" the doctor wailed, terrified. "I agree!"

"Grell," Grim said, holding out his hand.

Grell gave one last, murderous look at the doctor. Then he turned off his chainsaw and handed it to Grim.

"Let's go home, Grell." Grim said, taking Grell by the hand.

"I never want to see this place again," Grell decided as he followed his husband back home.


End file.
